wwe house
by HImyNAMEisPHIL15
Summary: 9 wwe superstars are entered in a house for 8 weeks the winner gets ANY title they want ! pairs : chrisjchristy randytrish
1. the arrivals

**Hello to my … fans ? Or not soz about my old story this one will be a lot better , that's a promise**

**Chap 1 the arrivals**

" **hello and welcome to wwe house !" shouted presenter , Vince McMahon " tonight 4 divas and 4 male superstars will enter the house and live together for 8 weeks , they will have to survive on $1000 a week , and here comes our first contestants !"**

**There was a white limo and out stepped … " our first contestant , the legend killer , randy orton !" randy stepped out and walked along the red carpet to the house door , before he entered he did his famous legend killer pose , then walked in . **

" **next , one of the wwe divas , the lovely stacy Keibler !" stacy waved as she got out and walked into the house. now , I could spend ages and ages and ages writing each individual entrance but I wont so the other 6 were**

**: trish stratus**

**: Chris benoit**

**: Christy hemme**

**: Chris Jericho**

**: torrie Wilson**

**: john cena**

**: Lillian Garcia**

**In the house**

**Randy sat on the red couch talking to trish and Christy about….( insert your own idea I have none) , stacy , john and Lillian were in the Jacuzzi while chis benoit and Jericho played soccer . " so that's hmm 6-0 ?" said benoit laughing at Jericho's poor soccer skills **

" **ha ha , VERY funny" said Jericho sarcastically " anyway I gonna make lunch so it doesn't matter"**

" **you do that" said benoit watching Jericho storm off , randy came out side and nearly got attacked by Jericho**

" **what's wrong Jericho , benoit crush you again ?" randy laughed , but only narrowly escaped Jericho's attack , randy went to join stacy , john and Lillian in the Jacuzzi . **

" **hey randy , you ok ?" said john , moving away from the gossiping girls**

" **yeah , you ?"**

" **no , I've got bad luck today" said john frowning , randy saw trish signalling from the house " goota go john , see ya" randy climbed out and walked in to find chris Jericho and christy making out. Randy and trish fell over laughing christy saw them and pushed chris off her and said " hey" randy tried to say something but he was laughing too much , chris walked to the bed room and christy walked outside , the show ended with randy and trish laughing.**

**See ? It's much better please review !**


	2. blackmail !

**Chap 2 thanks for the reviews , I appreciate every last one of them… even though I got 3 , oh well here's chappie 2 by the way soz that I forgot to mention torrie , I forgot she was in it !**

**Chapter 2 blackmail !**

**Nobody knew what trish and randy had seen , but they knew they were hiding something**

" **come on , you can tell me !" begged torrie , randy smiled " no , we made a deal" he said him and torrie were sat in the Jacuzzi , it was 9: 30 am and they were the only people awake. **

" **come on , I'll give you anything" , randy raised his eyebrows " anything ?"**

**Torrie thought for a moment then got the joke , she slapped his arm playfully " eww , that's wrong!" randy laughed and said " jus' jokin' , anyway I don't fancy you"**

**This was torries turn to raise an eyebrow " ah ha , I know who you like !"**

" **do you ?" he said bordly " yup , stacy" randy laughed " yeah , she wishes"**

**Torrie narrowed her eyes " that's nasty !" she said in a menacing voice , randy backed away a little " sorry , it was just a joke" **

" **anyway , that means you like trish" randy blushed and said " how did you figure that one out?"**

" **well , you said you don't like me or stace and I don't think you like Christy so.."**

**Randy sighed " I suppose I do.."**

" **I'll go tell her then !" said torrie standing up**

" **no !" said randy grabbing her arm " please don't" **

**Torrie thought for a second " ok , I'll make a deal , you tell me your and Trish's BIG secret and I won't tell her" randy rubbed his chin thoughtfully " ok" he said shaking her hand then told her**

" **that's it ?" she said " that sucks !"**

**With that she walked into the house**

" **hey randy !" randy turned to see Lillian " oh , hey"**

" **do you know where benoit is ?" **

**Randy smiled , he knew about Lillian's big crush on Chris benoit **

" **still not calling him Chris ?" she laughed " he's in the toilet , I'll tell him you were looking for him" **

" **thanks" she said walking away**

**After that randy fell asleep **

**At 3:00 pm….**

" **randy , randy wake up" he turned to see trish poking him **

" **huh , wha' ?" randy was still half-asleep " randy , can I talk to you ?"**

" **sure , go ahead"**

" **do you think that someone here likes me ?"**

" **sure everyone likes you , but I'd say that I was your best friend"**

" **yeah" she said " see you later" she then gave him a peck on the cheek and walked inside**

**He knew what she had meant but then again he liked mind games…..**

**End of chap 2 I hope you enjoyed again , R&R again,…**


	3. the thinking room

**Chapter 3 Yay ! this chapter all will be revealed about the house**

**Chapter 3 the thinking room…**

**Randy sat up suddenly , it was 4 in the morning and he was drenched with sweat , he'd been having a bad dream. He tried to get back to sleep but he couldn't , so he decided to explore the house . He stood up , wrapped himself up in his bed cover and left the bedroom.**

**After about 15 minutes of exploring trish came out of the girls bedroom**

" **morning'" said randy , trish jumped she hadn't seen randy**

" **oh hey , what are you doin' ?"**

" **lookin' around , I've been in all the rooms , beside from the girls bedroom"**

" **what about that room ?" said trish pointing to a door by the entrance , which randy hadn't seen before**

" **nope , didn't notice that"**

" **shall we go in ?" asked trish**

" **sure why not ?" and they went in**

**Inside was a small room with a big , red chair , suddenly their was a voice , it was vince**

" **well done you 2 , you have found the thinking room , a place where you can come to think or to make evictions , I am going to tell you 2 , and ONLY you 2 can know this ….**

**Someone shouldn't be here !"**

**Randy raised an eyebrow and said " I know who"**

" **no you don't" said the voice of vince**

" **yeah I do , it's Lillian" said randy and trish at the same time.**

" **oh .. Yes it is , so you 2 get to stay in the luxury room all day and night if you desire"**

**Meanwhile…**

" **I can't find them anywhere !" said torrie , she was referring too randy and trish but of course they were in the luxury room **

**John put his hand on her shoulder " don't worry we'll find 'em !"**

" **are you sure ?" she asked almost in tears over her missing friends**

" **I swear we will find them"**

**She kissed him and said " thanks john" with that she walked away…….**

**Another short chapter but a good one if I may say so myself please r & r**


	4. the luxury day and night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a simple sheep sniff he's such a solider**

**Anyway , thanks for all the encouraging reviews , keep 'em coming , anyway here's chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 the luxury day… and night ?**

**Randy opened the door and he and trish were in a massive room , it had a double bed , a wide screen TV , a long buffet table brimming with food , a giant fire place with a log fire , a pool table and a Jacuzzi . **

" **wow" said randy quietly**

**In the thinking room..**

" **hello john" said Vince**

" **hi , I need to know where randy and trish are?" said john , looking for where the voice was coming from . **

" **I cannot tell you , please leave !"**

**So john did.**

**Back in the luxury room…**

**Trish sat in the Jacuzzi watching randy sleep , she got out , wrapped herself in a towel and walked over to the bed , she poked him gently " randy ? Randy ?"**

**He woke up " yeah ?"**

" **how can you go to sleep with all the stuff we've got in here ?"**

" **well , what I do is I change into my pyjamas then I.."**

" **not like that , I mean all you've done is asleep"**

**He looked at her dripping wet body**

" **and apparently you've been in the Jacuzzi" he said smiling**

" **why don't you join me ?" she asked walking back over to the Jacuzzi**

**Randy watched her drop the towel to reveal a very ( how should I put this ?) revealing swimsuit.**

" **ok" he said " that's all the convincing I need"**

**Trish laughed , they sat and talked until 9:00 pm **

" **so , shall we stay in here tonight ?" trish said**

" **as long as I'm with you I don't care" said randy then he passionately kissed her…**

**r&r and all that crap….**


	5. the morning

**finally a chance to submit a chapter , how long can people talk on the phone for?**

**Chapter 5 the morning….**

**Trish woke up in the luxury room at 8:00 am , she scanned the room for randy , she couldn't remember anything about last night , accept for when randy kissed her , she started to remember the moment till randy rolled over in the bed and was face to face with her.**

" **mornin'" she said then she came to her senses and said " randy , what happened last night.. After you kissed me ?"**

**Randy sat up and scratched his head " well , you kissed me back and said you loved me then we got out of the Jacuzzi and we .."**

**She cut him off " I get the picture"**

" **did you mean it ?" he said out of the blue , she thought for a moment but still didn't understand**

" **mean what ?" randy looked away and said**

" **guess not then"**

" **oh , when I said I loved you"**

" **yeah" he said quickly looking back at her**

**She thought for a moment then said " well I wasn't drunk or on drugs and I still said it , so yeah… I suppose I do" she saw randy smiling and laughed**

" **good" he said **

" **how is that good ?"**

" '**cause I feel the same way" he smiled and kissed her**

**Meanwhile..**

**John and torrie sat on the sofa inside , everyone else was outside , but john and torrie were worried about their friends , torrie sighed and said " how long are they gonna be" **

" **who ?" came two familiar voices john and torrie turned to see randy and trish**

" **TRISH !" torrie screamed " everyone was so worried about you , you to randy" randy smiled , finally someone BESIDES trish was talking to him.**

" **well me and randy slept in a luxury room as a prize"**

**Torrie had a sly look on her face and said " did you sleep TOGETHER ?"**

**Trish looked at randy to answer this one " yeah " he said " we did"**

**T'is done r & r and the usual shite. **


End file.
